Burning Apple
by Solblade44
Summary: Crackfic. After being released, Fugue looks for the one thing that makes him happy.


After doing some lurking on the Dark Dawn board at GameFaqs, I was reading a topic about not wanting to obtain Fugue because he looked so happy hanging on the fruit. After reading that topic, I was inspired enough to write this. It might not be the best fic around but I enjoyed writing and laughing at this.

**Disclaimer - I do not own Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. If I did, that would be awesome.**

After being released into the world of Weyard thirty years ago, Fugue the Mars djinni had bummed around looking for the one thing that made him happy.

Apples.

They were red like he was and they were _so_ tasty. Whenever he bit into one, the little djinni would let out a passion filled moan, sending out musical notes everywhere. Even though Fugue loved the taste of them, he usually spent a curiously long time fawning over it before eating it.

There was this one time he was in an extremely cold village up in the northern part of the world – Pocks or something like that – and they had so many apples that it left him in awe. How could so many of these grow in such a desolate, white place? It didn't matter to him for he spent many days dancing among the bushels of apples.

However, the music notes that he let out one day got him chased out of his little piece of heaven and out of the village. Seeing no other place to go, Fugue took refuge in a tall, off-red tower. Alas, there no apples to be sought there at all.

His luck changed when a group of warriors came upon him and he noticed a male with spiky blonde hair that had in his possession the one thing that he had been devoid of for who knows how long.

An apple.

How did he know that this person had the red fruit of wonder? Fugue had spent so much time around apples that he had acquired an apple sense.

Sensing the delicacy in the boy's pack, he immediately latched onto him and joined their party. For the next few weeks, he stayed with whoever had an apple in their possession. The warriors found this odd but they dealt with it, always making sure to have at least one apple with them if they went into battle.

However, he left the spiky haired male and his companions in search of more apples, for they made him happier than anything in the world.

- 30 year later -

"Hey look! A Mars djinni!" shouted Tyrell, pointing at said djinni, who was currently hanging off a fruit in a tree.

"There better be one there this time," Matthew said as he walked over to her friend. "Last time you thought you saw a djinni, we spent several hours walking around on those islands."

"But there's one right here! Up in that tree!" Tyrell said excitedly.

Matthew sighed but looked up to see the Mars djinni. "It's actually there."

"See? I told you," said Tyrell, walking over to the tree and shaking it a couple of times. "Get down from there!"

Matthew sighed as his best friend tried to get the fire spirit down, to no avail.

"Tyrell, I don't think simply shaking the tree is going to get it down from there."

Tyrell paused for a moment before his face lit up, signaling that he had an idea. Matthew, unsure of what to do, just stood there thinking that the fire adept would be back. When he heard Tyrell shout something, he looked up to see Sveta next to him cast Slap. Matthew watched the psynergy hand appear and slap the poor djinni, knocking it out of the tree and sending it face first into the ground.

Fugue had no idea what happened. He was innocently hanging off a new beige fruit he had discovered on a tree and was about to take a bite of the fruit when he felt a great force knock him out of the tree. He plummeted out of the tree and landed on his face, knocking him out for some time.

When he regained consciousness, he could see a familiar figure: it was the spiky blonde hair boy – wait, this one was different. He didn't look very happy as he scolded a red haired boy that looked similar to the one that was traveling with Isaac.

"Why are you getting mad at me? Sveta was the one that cast Slap," said Tyrell.

"T-That's not the point," stuttered Matthew, "You could've hurt the djinni."

Fugue looked up at the two lazily before something rang in his head. He hadn't gone off in awhile due to a severe lack of it in the area he was in.

_Apples._

The Mars djinni looked at the redhead known as Tyrell and could sense an apple somewhere on his person. He flew over to him and started bumping against the pack on the boy's back.

"Apple! You have an apple somewhere on you!" Fugue exclaimed. "I want it!"

"Hey, it's mine!" Tyrell said, annoyed by the djinni's antics. "Go find your own."

"Tyrell, wait," said Matthew, looking at the djinni. "Do you happen to be Fugue?"

"Fugue? You mean that apple obsessed djinni that our parents told us about?" asked Tyrell.

"That's me alright," said Fugue. "Now gimme all of your apples!"

"If Tyrell gives you the apple, will you come with us?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me apples!" said Fugue happily. He jumped up into the air and started bugging Tyrell again, who reluctantly handed over the fruit.

"Yay!" shouted Fugue, dancing around the apple and releasing musical notes. "Apple!"

And from that moment on, Matthew and co. had to keep a steady supply of apples with them for the rest of the journey, much like how their parents had to deal with Fugue and his obsession of the red fruit. Not that Fugue really cared; as long as he got apples, he was happy.


End file.
